<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Man Across the Street by acidbathh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574610">The Man Across the Street</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidbathh/pseuds/acidbathh'>acidbathh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trap Doors Under the Bed [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eddsworld - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, made this 4 u rintyz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidbathh/pseuds/acidbathh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Eddsworld gang and some companions visit an old friend.</p><p>Don't like don't read.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trap Doors Under the Bed [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Man Across the Street</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is content for a mature audience, of course this would be terrible if it happened in real life, and i don't condone the actions taken by these characters that i am actively choosing to write this way in a manner that supports my world views and personal fantasies that get me off. i only like to *romanticize* and *fetishize* the idea of beating the shit out of paedophiles in *fiction*. don't like it? don't read it :)</p><p>my discord is zomboyfrend#8849 and my tumblr is 1azybones, send me hate mail &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal day, and the guys were walking down the street together, coming home from errands in town, when they saw Hellucard. "Ey, Hedd." Hellucard said. Edd immediately grabbed the skinny prick by the throat, crushing it in his hands. He dropped his pathetic body to the ground and and all of the guys continued walking. "Man, don't you just fucking hate paedophiles?" Tom said, and Edd, Matt and Tord all nodded and hummed in agreement. "Hey, I have an idea!" Edd said excitedly. Tord, Tom and Matt all looked at Edd, confused. "W-" Tom started to say.</p><p>Minutes later, the gang could be seen grabbing Hellucard by the throat and shoving him to the ground as they mercilessly beat the shit out of him.</p><p>Tom grabbed Hellucard by the front of his shirt and said, "This is what you get for touchin' kids!" Then, he threw the beaten man onto the ground, and the rest of the gang walked away rather happily, leaving Hellucard to rot.</p><p>The guys were just about to walk into their yard when Matt spotted someone down the street. A friend perhaps? No, far, far from a friend. Tord noticed what Matt was staring at, and caught the attention of the other guys. "Hey, is that known child pornographer, Thomas Miller!?" Tom yelled out, loud enough for the man getting his mail across the street to hear. Edd chimed in, "Yeah, you're right, I heard he just moved in!" He yelled. Eduardo, Mark and Jon, who were hanging out in their yard heard the conversation from afar, and walked over to them from their side of the fence. "What?" Eduardo asked, confused. For once, Edd didn't seem so unhappy to see Eduardo, and instead seemed happy to loudly inform the entire neighbourhood of the child pornographer living on their street.</p><p>"Yeah!" Edd said. "It's known child pornographer, Thomas Miller!" Eduardo, Mark and Jon all looked deeply uncomfortable that there was a child pornographer living across the street from them, and they turned to look where Edd was pointing. The man was standing there, frozen as he held his mail in his hands, a look of shock and fear on his face. The only emotions that a paedophile should be feeling at any given point in time. Tord pointed at him and elaborated on the abuses of the man across the street further. "He sold child porn of me when I was a kid to pay for his college expenses!" Eduardo and his group looked at Edd and his group apologetically, but that sad look soon turned to rage towards the man across the street.</p><p>At this point, other people living on the street started to come out of their homes to see what all the commotion was about. Kim and Katya walked over from their side of the fence. "What's going on?" Katya asked. "Right, what's all this then, about a paedophile or something?" Kim added. Tom replied, "There's a child pornographer living across the street!" He pointed directly at Thomas Miller. Kim looked at Miller, then back at Tom and said, "Hey, you two look awfully familiar-" "Nope, nope, that's not what we're talking about!" Tom cut her off, his eye twitching. Everyone on both sides of Edd and his gang then exchanged looks, silently in agreement of what they were to do next. "Hey Kim?" Katya asked. "Why don't we get Diwi?" She said, and Kim nodded. They both left the yard and walked to their neighbour's house and went to get Diwi.</p><p>Then, Tord said, "Why don't we get Paul and Patrick?" He put his thumb over his shoulder to gesture where they lived; down the street. Edd nodded, and together, the eight remaining men went to get Paul and Patrick.</p><p>They walked past Eduardo's house and went to the next one, where the two men they were looking for lived. Tord knocked on the door in a specific pattern, and within a few minutes, the door was answered by a tired-looking Paul. He seemed confused when he saw the group of people at his door, but didn't have time to answer before Tord said, "Child pornographer, down the street." Paul looked at the group for a second, taking a drag from his cigarette, before calling for Patrick over his shoulder. "Pat!" He yelled. "Paedo down the street. Grab the bat." Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs, and Patrick could be seen with a bat in his hand. "Where?" He said. Paul gestured to Tord and the rest of the group. "Follow me." He said, leading the other two men down the street back to his house, where Kim, Katya, Laurel and Diwi were waiting, with various weapons in their hands. Edd pointed across the street from their house and said, "He lives there."</p><p>"Thomas Miller." Tom said. "He's a known child pornographer and paedophile. Starting selling CP to pay for his college back in the day, and when he was caught and charged, got out on some kind of technicality, but we know the truth." He clenched his fists. "We gotta go out and kill this fucker." Edd said.</p><p>And with that, the crowd turned and looked at the house across from them.</p><p>They turned and looked at each other, weapons drawn, and began walking across the street.</p><p>They marched, and the rhythm of their feet on the ground sounded like the drums of a war song.</p><p>They made it to Miller's house, and Tord was the one to knock on the door, an army behind him. Miller didn't answer. He just looked through the curtains tentatively at the angry mob in front of his house, and hurriedly closed them. Various locks could be heard clicking, but that didn't stop them. Diwi emerged, crowbar in hand, along side Laurel, who's weapon was a hammer. Diwi went up to the door and shoved the crowbar into the thin space between the door frame and the door, and shoved the crowbar as hard as she could, but it didn't open entirely. "A little help, you guys?" She grunted. Tom and Tord stepped forwards, while Laurel walked away from the crowbar, which was in the crack deep enough to stay standing where it was, even creating a sizeable dent in the doorframe and the door itself. Tom handed Laurel the crowbar. "We won't need this." He said, raising his leg as if to kick the door, and Tord did the same.</p><p>"One, two..." Tom said, and he didn't have to say three before he and Tord kicked their feet forwards, hitting the door with a loud thump, and knocking it open so hard that it slammed into the inside wall of the house, the door handle punching a hole in the wall in its likeness.</p><p>Inside the house, Thomas Miller could be seen having jumped back from the angry mob, a terrified mess on the floor of his living room. The fear in his eyes was immense, and that was a good expression to see on a person like him, but that didn't satiate the bloodlust of the group of determined normal fucking people who knew that making and selling child porn was a fucked up thing to do, even in a fanfiction like this one, where the person doing such a thing shouldn't be romanticized or seen as a protagonist.</p><p>Tord slowly walked forwards as Miller froze, sweating and trembling in fear on the ground, hair askew and falling in his face.</p><p>Once he was close enough, he lifted his foot and planted it on Miller's chest, hard, knocking the wind from his lungs. His hands futilely tried to remove the foot so he could breathe, but to no avail. He was trapped. Everyone around the two of them went to trashing his house, knocking lamps and glass onto the floor, destroying his belongings, the works. Tom came up to Tord on his left and handed him the crowbar from earlier. Everyone eventually gathered around as Tord glared at Miller with such an expression that did nothing to hide the agony he had suffered at the hands of this man.</p><p>He raised the crowbar above his head, but seemed to hesitate. He put the crowbar down, looking like he wanted to say something.</p><p>"I've waited for this moment for a long time." He said. "I've thought about all the different ways I could hurt you. I thought about telling you how everything you did to me almost killed me, how many times I've almost killed myself because of what you did, how everything you've done to me ruined my fucking life." He paused, looking away. "But you knew what you were fucking doing to me. Every second of every hour of every day you had me in your 'care'," He put quotation marks around the word 'care', "Every fucking second, you knew what you were doing. You knew that some day, I would grow up and I would be in so much fucking pain. But you didn't care, you only cared about yourself. Making money, and getting off." Tord looked back at Miller, glaring even harder. "And for that, I'm going to make you suffer."</p><p>Tord raised the crowbar above his head, and swung it at Miller's head as hard as he could. Miller screamed, and the scream only got louder when the crowbar made impact. Tord swung again, and again, and again, and nobody stopped him. There was no 'enough, Tord', or 'Tord stop!' or anything of the sort. Everyone just watched him, doing nothing.</p><p>"You see all these people, Miller?" Tord said, pausing for a second to hold the crowbar at his throat. "You see how all of these people are watching you suffer and doing nothing to help you?" Miller didn't answer. "This is what you did to me, only what you did was worse on every conceivable level. You deserve far worse, but I'm going to have mercy on you and kill you." Miller whimpered, covered in blood and bruises, his skull most likely cracked, and teeth missing from his mouth. "Please..." Miller said, his voice quiet and weak. Tord had a wicked idea.</p><p>"Okay," He said. "Since you ask so nicely," He stepped away, even taking the foot off of Miller's chest, allowing him to breathe. "Maybe I will stop," Everyone looked at him in shock. "And let my friends have a turn." He looked to Laurel, who held the hammer and grinned like a sick woman and Patrick, who was holding the bat with a cold stare. He allowed Laurel to step forwards, and she raised the hammer above her head and brought it down as hard as she could, down onto Miller's kneecaps with a sickening crunch. Miller screamed in pain as his legs were rendered useless, not that he was going to get the chance to use them anyways. He looked down at them, bloody and bruised, with some bone sticking out, and cried. Laurel stepped away, and she allowed Patrick to step forwards, his bat at the ready. He swung hard and hit Miller in the ribs. Miller could barely scream as the air from his lungs was once again knocked out of him, and Patrick kept swinging, hitting his shoulders and sides and hips. Miller could barely grunt in pain at this point, but he was still alive.</p><p>Patrick seemed done when Miller was barely alive, and he left him to Tord, who looked to Tom warmly. He said, "Would you do the honours?" He said. Tom looked at the pocket knife in his hands and gave it to Tord, smiling just as calmly, showing how sick they really were.</p><p>Tom went behind Miller and gently picked him up by the hair, pulling his head back and exposing his neck. Tord pulled out the pocket knife and switched out the blade, and directed it at his throat, pushing it up against Miller's flesh and hearing him whimper, knowing what's about to happen to him.</p><p>"I'll see you in Hell." Said Tord, as he pressed the blade deep into Thomas Miller's throat, and dragging it across the expanse of his flesh until he was choking on his own blood. He gagged and gurgled, coughing up blood but only breathing in more. Tom stood up, still holding Miller by the hair, and once he was up, he dropped Miller's head onto the ground, kicking his head as the life left his eyes.</p><p>"I think we're done here." Tord said, standing up and dusting himself off. Tom grabbed Tord by the hand and ran outside, smiling. </p><p>"You know," Tord said. "They say revenge doesn't help. I happen to feel a little differently." He said, laughing. He grabbed Tom by the face and kissed him, hard, then shot his arms up into the air and cheered with everyone else joining in happily.</p><p>That night, the group went back to Edd's house and had a kind of party, just a big group of friends, hanging out and smiling knowing that another piece of shit was left in hell to suffer.</p><p>Nobody noticed that Miller had gone missing. Nobody put up missing posters. Nobody said a word.</p><p>They never found Miller until months later. Nobody paid his bills, nobody paid his rent, and eventually the people to find him dead in his home were bank workers that had come to repossess his house, most of the evidence had already gone and deteriorated. </p><p>Nobody said a word.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this fic has been made in response to a fic titled 'unnecessary feelings' by rintyz, in which tom is a child pornographer who is exploiting a child version of tord for profit, and then continues to abuse and manipulate him by 'falling in love' with him. on behalf of all survivors of childhood sexual abuse, fuck you for fetishizing my abuse, the abuse of my friends, the abuse of my partners, the abuse that my family has gone through. fuck you for romanticizing it, and fuck you for writing a fic like this in a fandom full of minors and casually exposing them to child porn, and teaching them that it's something that can be hot or romantic, whether you see it that way or not. </p><p>rintyz, you are a paedophile. i just know that you are the kind of person where, if you had children of your own and they were being abused, you would do everything you can to sweep it under the rug just to keep yourself from having to make the effort of protecting your children. </p><p>i hope getting your rocks off was worth it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>